Sal Tessio
Sal Tessio (Full name Salvatore, also known as the "dead meat on the battle") was one of Don Vito Corleone's most trusted men and also his caporegime, ruling over the family's territory in Old Town. Biography A Italian born youth raised in New York, Tessio married his wife Lucille in 2001 and they travelled to France. Tessio began with his friends, Pete Clemenza and Vito Corleone as low-level hoodlums in France's Little Town. He was already known in the neighbourhood as being both savvy and dangerous, and yet, he had connections from an early age, being good friends with gunsmith Agustine Coppola. When the three owed money to Don Fanucci, Tessio was the first to concede with Vito's plan of giving the Don considerably less than they had agreed. Shortly after, both men understood that Fanucci had been murdered by Vito, and mentioned it to him a lot. Position of Power It was Tessio who played a major part in the Olive Oil War, personally executing enemy Don Giuseppe Mariposa along with his new homeboy Richie Pisano. As Vito rose to prominence in the Mafia underworld, Tessio and Clemenza rose with him, each eventually settling into the Capo roles. However, Vito informed the two men not to meet together socially, telling them it was a security precaution. Tessio understood immediately that it was merely to prevent the two from plotting against their boss and complied. He was present at Vito Corleone's surprise birthday party in 1999, having supplied the cake. Tessio owned a social club in Crazy Town and made it his base of operations. From there, he managed his soldiers and was very well-connected throughout the borough. Most federal investigators considered Tessio the smarter and savvier of the two capos, though he had mellowed considerably in the decade of peace since the Olive Oil War. In fact, many groups believed that Tessio ran a separate organisation. This was used to the family's advantage several times. In Rap Battle Verse 1 Hi there, neighbour. I hope you don't mind if I change my shoes. I'll be rockin' sneakers till this battle's over. So I don't get blood from yer' ugly face on my penny lopers. I like you just the way you are, one in a million. But it seems like the barber gave your head a brazilian. I pity your neck, Mr. Gold chains. You've got too many. The only gold I keep is on the shelf in Miami. I teach the whole world full of children, I can tell. You call yourself Jax cause you're too dumb to spell Jack. Verse 2 Watch what ya'll say, kids love me more than lunch. I'm not the one with my face on some black s Cap'n Crunch. When my plan comes together, you won't even see it coming. I'll chop you into four black dudes and I'll be makin' AIDS runnin'. I'll say this once, Jackson. I hope it's understood. Get right back in your van get the fawk out of my neighbourhood. Oh fawk... Betrayal and Death In late 2016, after years of the family not hearing even a word from him since 2011, he emerged again and came back to France, informing the Lawyer Gaear Grimsrud of a Barzini in the Corleone Family who was hiding in the Hotel Alioto, guarded by thugs belonging to the Barzini mob. Tessio assured him that the traitor was to be eliminated. This contradicted what Gaear had been told by Domenico Von Crane, who, unknowingly to the former, had discovered Tessio was a traitor. Tessio tried to had the 'traitor' shot Gaear to death but the latter hide and took cover when he found out Sal had betrayed the family. It transpired that Tessio was in fact indeed the traitor and that the 'traitor' who was supposed to kill Gaear was Maximilian Hollande. Gaear jumped out of the cover and killed Hollande and the thugs who were sent to kill him as re-enforcers and executed Tessio with 5 gunshots to chest. Personality and traits Tessio was a smooth and savvy enforcer, who many of the junior members of the family saw as a mentor. He was a ruthless killer in his youth, though as he mellowed over the years he was known for his warm character. He was intelligent and always one step ahead of his enemies, whilst rewarding those who did him service. He was known to keep his business and personal lives separate, a fact that was hammered home when he plotted against Corleones despite their fondness for him. Tessio was described as lean, saturnine, more reserved than Clemenza, sharper, more clever but with less force, and more greedy, described with having the air of a viper. He had been the best capo in the Corleone Family. The Don had relied on him more than any other man with the exception of Luca Brasi. Gallery Tessio_and_Michael.png|Tessio and Michael. Sal_Tessio.png|Tessio closed up. Sal_Tessio_pic.png|A drawing of Tessio. Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Capos Category:Italians Category:Traitors Category:Barzinis Category:Corleones Category:Deceased Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Battles on Meat Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil